mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 14-26
Suited For Success Rainbow Dash crashing into the boutique S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash makes quite the entrance. Rainbow Crash 2.png|"Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work." Rainbow Dash 'the what now' S1E14.png|"Outfit for the what now?" Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png Rainbow Dash 'I love fun things' S1E14.png|"Oh, I love fun things!" Fashion show idea.png|Rarity and her friends agree to hold a fashion show of their own 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png Horrified reaction to first batch of dresses S1E14.png Rainbow Dash's dress on display S1E14.png 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png Twilight yes something S1E14.png|Why am I smiling? Twilight & AJ hear RD be blunt S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash frowning. Rainbow Dash it be cooler-W 4.3048.png|"Mine is not as cool as I imagined it." Rainbow Dash she asked S1E14.png|"She asked." Speechless Rarity listening to 5 main ponies S01E14.png Rainbow Dash wants her dress to be cool S1E14.png 20percentcoolers1ep14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler." Rarity with face on mannequin S1E14.png|Oh Goodness Rainbow, do you realise what you've done? You've just created a meme Rainbow Dash walking through S1E14.png|All we really like is what we know Rainbowdashep14s1.png|Rainbow Dash in her original '20% cooler' outfit. Twilight not laughing stock S1E14.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash listen to Rarity S1E14.png Rainbow Dash could of is-W 1.1414.png|"She kind of is!" Twilight shh S1E14.png Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png|I happen to look surprised. Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|Eh I fell asleep. Rainbow Dash it was me S1E14.png|Yeah it was me. Rarity how dare u S1E14.png|She looks angry. Rainbow Dash well how else S1E14.png|"Well how else are we supposed to get you out." Rarity I forgive S1E14.png|Get off my back cat. RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Rainbow Dash looking 20% more dazzling in her Gala Dress Rainbow's dress S1E14.png Sonic Rainboom RD reinforcing the elements of a good cheer S1E16.png Rainbow Dash screams louder S1E16.png|RD yelling. Fluttershy's cheering fails to impress S1E16.png|Fluttershy is proud, Rainbow is not. RD bracing herself for a rehearsal S1E16.png Rainbow Dash about to start S1E16.png Rainbow Dash accelerating S1E16.png Phase 1 of first attempt S1E16.png Rainbow Dash twirling clouds S1E16.png Rainbow Dash's first attempt at sonic rainboom S1E16.png Mach cone forms during first attempt S1E16.png Rainbow Dash comes to a halt S1E16.png Rainbow Dash being flung S01E16.png Rainbow about to crash S1E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png|Sorry, Twilight. Rainbow Dash points the hoof S1E16.png|You go practice cheering, but with PLUS value for your tags, not MINUS! Pinkie teetering in book sea S1E16.png Applejack "And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" S1E16.png Rainbow Dash hesitates S1E16.png|Hesitating when Pinkie asks her if she can do it again. Rainbow Dash "Are... you kidding?" S1E16.png|"Are... you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep." Rainbow Dash and the grand prize.png|"The grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my life-long heroes... It'll be a dream come true!" RD to friends "I'm gonna go rest up" S1E16.png|"I'm gonna go rest up. Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe." Rainbow tells Fluttershy to improve her cheering S1E16.png|"YOU, on the other hand, better keep practicing." Rainbow dash wonder E16-W 4.0997.png|Rainbow Dash thinking-" I wonder if I can kill them both and blame it on Derpy Hooves." RD doubtfully listens to Fluttershy's ineffective consolation S1E16.png|Fluttershy reassures her, "Just because you've failed the sonic rainboom a hundred thousand times in practice doesn't mean you won't be able to do it in front of an entire stadium, full of impatient, super-critical sportsfan ponies." Rainbow Dash pressure E16-W 4.51.png|Feeling pressure. Rainbow Dash pressure rise E16-W 4.98.png|Pressure rising... Rainbow Dash pressure overload E16-W 4.321.png|Pressure overload. Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png|"Aaaaaah! What do I do?! Every pony's gonna see me fail! The Wonderbolts will never let a loser like me join. Princess Celestia will probably banish me to the Everfree Forest!" Rainbow Dash - My life is RUINED! S01E16.png|''MY LIFE IS RUINED!'' Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png RD looks sad after Dumb-bell, Hoops, and Score laugh at her in the rainbow room S1E16.png|Talking to the bullies doesn't boost Rainbow's morale. Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Rainbow Dash WHAT E16-W 3.010.png|'WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash reacting upon hearing Rarity is going to enter the competiton. Rainbow Dash jaw drop E16-W 3.56.png|Talk about a jaw dropper. A super nervous Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|"What am I gonna DO?! I'll never win the competition now..." Rainbow Dash true joy smile S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash's smile of hope. Rainbow Dash buy time E16-W 3.780.png|Rainbow Dash buying some time. Rainbow Dash uh oh E16-W 2.91.png|Need a new number fast! Rainbow Dash very scared S1E16.png Rainbow Dash hhe yeah E16-W 2.641.png|Uhh... Yeah... Rainbow Dash Fly casual E16-W 2.738.png|Uhh... Fly casual. Rainbow Dash gulp E16-W 2.42.png|Gulp Rainbow knocks into Phase One cloud S1E16.png Rainbow Dash head on crash E16-W Ow.png|It hurts more then it looks. Phase 2 stray cloud hits Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash ohh boy E16 -W 2.88.png|Rainbow Dash seeing that Phase 2 almost hit Princess Celestia and her guards. Rainbow Dash phase 3 E16-W 4.912.png|"Time for phase 3." Rainbow Dash see Rarity fall E16-W 4.3201.png|Rainbow Dash sees Rarity in danger. Rainbow Dash before the Sonic Rainboom.png|Raindow Dash performing the sonic rainboom. Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|So awesome! Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow Dash WOAH! E16-W 4.66.png|"Woah!" A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|The crowd loved it. Rainbow Dash BEST day ever E16-W 4.070.png|"This is the BEST DAY EVER!" Dizzy Twister and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving Rarity. The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|The Wonderbolts are here. Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash and her idols. Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash very excited. Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png|Rainbow is a hero. Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy carry victorious RD on their backs S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash crowned Best Young Flyer. Ohmygosh! Rainbow Dash Best day ever 2 E16.png|Say it once say it again "BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash forgives bullies E16-W 5.002.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving the bullies. Rainbow Dash flies off with Soarin' and another Wonderbolt S1E16.png The Show Stoppers Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|Two sisters and Rainbow Dash. A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png S01E19 RainbowDash CauseAllYouSaidWas.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Rainbow Dash take a peek S1E19.png|Taking a little peek. S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png S01E19 RainbowDash SpeedingForHole.png|Faster Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash mane flow S1E19.png|Some pretty dash mane flow. Rainslow Dash.png|Gotta go faster than that. Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight sense S1E19.png|Rainbow senses something. S01E19 RainbowTwilight SpotDiamondDogs.png|There you are! S01E19 RainbowTwilight CrashIntoEachOther.png|Oh, hey Twilight. The main crew is tired S1E19.png Imagining Rarity S1E19.jpg S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Rainbow Dash biting hold S1E19.png|I got you Twilight. Rainbow Dash strong effort S1E19.png|C'mon Rainbow Dash you can do it. Main crew go down the dog hole S1E19.gif Main Crew reaching the end of the tunnel S1E19.png Rainbow Dash wondering where S1E19.png|Rainbow just sight seeing. Rainbow Dash take forever S1E19.png|"That could take forever!" Rainbow Dash narrow it down S1E19.png|"There's got to be a way to narrow it down." Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Rainbow Dash almost there S1E19.png|Rainbow Dash with the almost there face. Rainbow Dash be in there S1E19.png|"She must be in there!" Rainbow Dash let's go S1E19.png|"Let's go!" Rainbow Dash question look S1E19.png|What just happened? Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png|Rainbow can't believe the weird stuff happening. Applejack assist you S1E19.png|Rainbow is just being dash. Rainbow Dash & rest speechless S1E19.png|... AppleJack couldn't agree more S1E19.png|Rainbow agreeing with Applejack. Rainbow Dash I can't believe S1E19.png|"I can't believe you." Rainbow Dash all those dogs S1E19.png|"Tricked all those dogs." Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png Over a Barrel Rainbow Dash Popcorn 1 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Popcorn 2 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Popcorn 3 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash "if you were asleep" S01E21.png|Pinkie Pie annoys Rainbow Dash once again! Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png|And again... Rainbow Dash "No, Fluttershy" S01E21.png|RD being sarcastic. Spike slamming the door S01E21.png Blowing out the candle S01E21.png Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png|This is Rainbow Dash's alter-ego, Rainbow Crash. Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png|Rainbow is giving pinkie THE STARE. Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png|Pinkie knows what you were doing Rainbow. FANMADE Rainbow Dash one frame teleport.png|A reasonable animation error. Reason: Rainbow Dash is as fast as the speed of light. Watching Pinkie Pie's Act S1E21 .png|Witnessing Pinkie's stage performance is more than Rainbow can handle. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png|Rainbow Dash seeing the inevitable happen. Main Six phew S1E21.png|Ok the inevitable is not going to happen. PHEW... Little Strongheart Jump Over Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart Dodging Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Forced Meeting S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Awkward S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Embarrassed S1E21.png RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png|The Grand Council A Bird in the Hoof Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Is the pay good? Rainbow Dash trying to get the the guard's attention S1E22.png|Anybody home? Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png|Nice try Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|It's not working... Funny face RD S1E22.png|Guards:3 Rainbow:0. Nice try, Rainbow Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Derp. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow doesn't amuse the guards. Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png Rainbow Dash contemplating final prank on royal guards S1E22.png|Rainbow Dash hasn't forgotten. Rainbow and Philomena S01E22.png|Rainbow whispers to Philomena. Rainbow Dash high-fives Philomena S1E22.png|High five! Everyone is laughing S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Rainbow Dash flying in the sky S1E23.png|Dashie in the sky, she can fly twice as high! Take a look, the flying she took! A flying Rainbow! Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png|Tiny vs. Tiny Filly Rainbow 'Keep making fun of her and find out' S1E23.png|"Keep making fun of her and find out!" A true loyal pony. Rainbow Dash 'What do you have in mind' S1E23.png|"What do you have in mind?" Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts on the starting line S1E23.png|The starting line. Colt Hoops pointing at filly Rainbow S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash 'In history, maybe' S1E23.png|"In history, maybe!" Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts racing in the sky S1E23.png Sugar Cube Corner S01E23.png CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png Rainbow blush S01E23.png Rainbow talks S01E23.png Filly Rainbow ready to race S1E23.png|Determined and ready. Filly Rainbow looking at the colts S1E23.png Filly Rainbow smile S1E23.png|We'll see about that! Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash prepares for the race and also a life changing moment. Filly Rainbow Dash licking lips S1E23.png|Just have ice cream? Filly Rainbow and the colts ready to race S1E23.png|Rainbow and the colts, just seconds before the race starts. Filly Rainbow determined S1E23.png|I will surely win this race. Filly Rainbow flying through the cloud ring S1E23.png Filly Rainbow and the colts racing S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying S1E23.png|Haha, nothing can stop me from winning! Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Filly Rainbow Dash ecstatic S1E23.png|Ain't she cute? Filly Rainbow flying fast S1E23.png|What's she doing now? Rainbow Dash about to do sonic rainboom S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying towards the cloud ring S1E23.png|Once he gets to that cloud ring, ... Filly Rainbow Dash sonic rainboom S1E23.png|First. Sonic Rainboom. EVER. Filly Rainbow Dash looking back S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash big smile close up S1E23.png Rainbow Dash confident S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash about to get her cutie mark S01E23.png|High speed! Rainbow Dash earns her cutie mark S1E23.png|The cutie mark appears! Rainbow Dash shows her cutie mark S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash's cutie mark in the present day. Rainbow Dash 'is how you earn' S1E23.png|"And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark." Fluttershy confess S01E23.png Fluttershy confess2 S01E23.png Pinkie confess S01E23.png Applejack confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Pinkie dive S01E23.png Rainbow collapsed S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Owl's Well That Ends Well Rainbow Dash grabbing an apple S1E24.png|Taking an apple from the basket Rainbow Dash eating the apple S1E24.png|Good apple Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|''I wish I had someone that did something I told them'' Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png Scootaloo hops in the air S1E24.png|Dash didn't expect this Rainbow Dash she meant it E24-W 7.png Scootaloo leaves with the eaten apple S1E26.png Spike has done a great job S1E24.png Rarity S01E24.png Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|A fine sight. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|Rainbow likes Owloysius, like everypony else. Jealous Spike S1E24.png Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png|''He's probably jealous of Owloysius.'' Party of One Pinkie Pie0 S01E25.png Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png Applejack and apple bobbing.png|Applejack gets an apple... Rainbow and Applejack S01E25.png|... But it's all in good fun at a party. Rainbow Dash opening mouth S1E25.png|"Nice one! Now, let me show you how it’s really done." Applejack and Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie S1E25.png|Hey there, Pinkie! Rainbow Dash and apple bobbing.png|...and Dash gets an apple! Rainbow Dash spitting an apple at Applejack S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'What kind of surprises' S1E25.png Pinkie 'can't tell you that, silly' S1E25.png|"I can't tell you that, silly. Then it wouldn't be a surprise. Looking for surprises.png|Dash and Applejack looking for the "surprises" Applejack and Rainbow Dash dunking their head into the water S1E25.png|Let's see what these surprises are. Gummy latched onto Rainbow Dash's face S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash bonding with Gummy. Rainbow Dash gets her surprise.png|Dash gets a Gummy! An embarrased Rainbow Dash.PNG|Dash isn't that happy... The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Party's over S1E25.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"This afternoon?" Rainbow Dash making an excuse S1E25.png|"Oh, man! We’d love to, but… we’re… house-sitting this afternoon." Rainbow Dash drawing on her hoof S1E25.png|Just drawing a wristwatch. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E25.png Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|We're house-sitting for Harry. Rainbow Dash 'I don't think you know him' S1E25.png|"I don't think you know him." Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash 2 S1E25.png Thinking on the spot.png Rainbow Dash 'it feels like a house' S1E25.png|"But he’s fixed up the place so much it feels like a house." RD and Fluttershy have to housesit S1E25.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash explaining why they can't make it to Pinkie's party. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are speechless S1E25.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking at the same time S1E25.png|"Play beach volleyball!... Play beach Collect seashells!... Play seashells!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about to zoom off S1E25.png|"Gotta go!" Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Hi, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie spots Dash.png Rainbow Dash flying away S1E25.png|Is she chasing me? Rainbow Dash looks behind S1E25.png|Well, guess not. Rainbow Dash surprised S1E25.png|Spoke too soon. Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S1E25.png|This is almost just like when I was being chased by the same pony 20 episodes ago. Rainbow Dash hiding behind the bell S1E25.png|Might as well go inside the bell. Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png Pinkie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png|"What's the real reason you didn't want to come to Gummy's party?!" Rainbow Dash flying away 3 S1E25.png|Maybe if I fly up to this hill, she might not find me! Pinkie chases Dash 2.png Pinkie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash flying S1E25.png|"Applejack, we have a problem!" Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sigh in relief S1E25.png|That was a close one. Rainbow Dash Wait At Door S01E23.png.png Rainbow Dash entering S01E25.png Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png|"Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn’t slow down and say, "Hello"." Dash gets creeped out of Pinkie's party.png Rainbow Dash freakingout-W 2.7148.png|Pinkie Pie, you are freaking me out! Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png|You know this situation gets even weirder when an alligator is bouncing on a balloon. weirded out rainbow dash.PNG|"Alrighty, let's get on out of creepy town..." Rainbow sees Mr. Turnip S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'You should really just' S1E25.png|"You should really just come with me." Dash and Rocky.png|"Who you're calling a chump, chump?" Rainbow Dash sigh S1E25.png|Let's just get this over with before I become just as crazy as you. Pinkie doesn't want to go S1E25.png|I don't want to go! Rainbow Dash 'Let's go' S1E25.png|"Pinkie Pie, let's go!" Dash tries to get Pinkie to move.png|Dash tries to move Pinkie... Pinkie Pie sitting on Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|Dash got sat on Rainbow Dash do hard way-W 2.0587.png|Time to do this the hard way. Dash drags Pinkie to the farm.png Pinkie angry at her friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png|"Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise." Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just glad' S1E25.png|"I’m just glad I haven’t been replaced by a bucket of turnips." Pinkie with a nervous grin S1E25.png|"You don't wanna know." Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png|Dash got a nice piece of cake The Best Night Ever Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png Rainbow Dash towel S1E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png|Rainbow Dash and the rest in their gala dresses Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png Rainbow Dash's part begins S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash's solo in the song begins Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png|Rainbow's fantasy begins. Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png|"They'll shower us with diamonds!" Rainbow Dash Gala Singing.png|Rainbow Dash singing At The Gala with the The Wonderbolts flying up as she sings. Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png Rainbow Dash To Prove S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash sometimes dresses in style... At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png|Dash and the rest finishing the song Rainbow Dash charging towards the falling pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png|Rainbow Dash saving Soarin's pie. Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Spitfire remembers Rainbow Dash. Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Spitfire asks Rainbow to hang out. Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png|Ready to enter. Rare Rainbow feminine moment S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash is excited to meet her idols. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Rainbow waiting in line. Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png|Must get through Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png|So close but so far. Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|Hello-o! Rainbow Dash determined S1E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Rainbow wants attention S1E26.png Rainbow gets an idea S1E26.png|That's a nice ceiling... Rainbow tosses S1E26.png|WHOOPS! Confident Rainbow S1E26.png|Dashie risks harassment charges... Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png|No use... Rainbow kicks S1E26.png Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png|Rainbow is disappointed. Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png|Rainbow almost gets the Wonderbolts' attention. The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|However... Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|They are highly wanted. Rainbow has a change S1E26.png|Rainbow gets a chance to impress the Wonderbolts. Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png|Looking good so far. RD starts wobbling under statue's weight S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png|Or not... Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages